Afterwatch Two
by Mozzy2
Summary: I finally made a second installation two this story. The people behind the attempted second omnic crisis. Create a new plan to destroy the human race. It's up to Jack Morrison's ragtag team to stop a seemingly unstoppable army. They will need to find help in the strangest places.
1. The beginning

**I'm Going to try this sequel for Afterwatch again. This is a revamp. Beginning where The first Afterwatch left off.**

Maximillian walked down a dark hall. The omnic opened a side door and met Akande the other leader of Talon. "Hello, my friend. How is that omnic plan coming" asked Akande a smirk on his face. Maximillian's eyes squinted in anger.

"You know as well as I do that the plan failed. That Overwatch fool. Morrison took it down. All that money to reinvigorate that giant omnic, and it's taken down by a friendly toaster" said Maximillian. "But I have a backup".

Maximillian flipped a switch. Five OR15 omnics marched into the room. Training their guns on Akande. "Treachery, Maximillian. I'll have you know my men are more than a match for your robots" said Akande.

Maximillian laughed. "Apparently not, Akande". The security monitors showed that every human Talon soldier in the base was dead. Omnics patrolled every corridor. Akande charged his fist. The OR15s moved to shield Maximillian.

Harming the treacherous omnic was not Akande's plan. He turned around, and punched a large hole in the wall. Akande landed on a ship about to leave the base. Gabriel Reyes, and the anonymous hacker Sombra were piloting the ship.

Gabriel looked up. At least Akande thought he did. It was hard to tell on account of Gabriel's mask. "Glad you got out" said Sombra.

"That rust bucket's taken over Talon. I got a message from two other bases. Good news is, it looks like Amelie, and Moira got out. Eh at least you'll get what you want Akande, a new war" said Gabriel. Akande gritted his teeth.

"Oh I'm all for a war. But this omnic has made it personal. I will do everything in my power to personally rip his head off" said Akande. Gabriel raised his hand.

"I'll help you with that" agreed Gabriel. Sombra shrugged.

"Eh if everybody else is doing it" she said.

"Set a rendezvous with Amelie, and Moira. We need all the help we can get" said Akande. Gabriel turned the ship to the left. Sombra turned on the communication systems.

 **King's Row, Great Britain**

Gunshots rang through the street, as did revving motors. A car, and a motorcycle raced by a pub. Followed by three convertibles. Black suited men shot after the retreating vehicles. Jack Morrison was behind the wheel of the fleeing car. Lucio dos Santos sat in the passenger seat. Aleksandra Zaryanova occupied the backseat. "Come on, shoot" demanded Aleksandra. She threw a rifle to Lucio.

"Alright. How exactly do you use this" asked Lucio. Aleksandra stood slack jawed. Her head touched the ceiling of the vehicle.

"Why did you insist on taking the passenger seat if you can't even fire a gun. Point at the bad guy, and pull the trigger" said Aleksandra.

Lucio rolled his window down, fit the upper half of his body out the window, and fired the gun. He missed. Lucio recoiled back into the car. "Sorry I usually use my Sonic Amplifier. Not used to actual guns" Aleksandra face palmed.

She busted through the back window with her particle cannon, and lobbed an explosive charge at one of the convertibles. It shattered into bits. "Jack, this cargo better be worth it" yelled Aleksandra.

Jack looked up from the wheel. "We can't operate in the shadows forever. We need to get on the world's government's good side" said Jack. "Helping the British government to deliver this shipment will let us have some support from Britain, and maybe if we're lucky a base of operations".

The motorcycle was driven by Mako Rutledge, Jamison Fawkes rode in the sidecar. "Jamison shoot at the cars behind us, not the parked ones" complained Mako. Jamison shrugged.

"Oh but what if it's an ambush, and they're hiding in the parked cars" said Jamison. Mako grunted. "Ah fine". Jamison lobbed a bomb at the convertibles, two cars exploded.

The store house where the cargo was meant to be delivered was drawing near. A line of black suited men stood in Afterwatch's way. All of a sudden a blue flash lit in the center of the men. They flew in every direction. Jack, and Mako drove into the store house.

The cargo was delivered. A British minister's secretary met with Afterwatch. "The British Government thanks you for your help. I have been informed to offer you a small building to use as a base of operations. You have also been allowed to continue Overwatch activity. As a private organization. However in the rest of the world you are still viewed as outlaws" said the Secretary.

The Secretary gave Jack an ID, and GPS that would lead them to their new building. Jamison scratched his chin. "Who laid that bloody explosive. It wasn't me, but the boom was pretty nice" asked Jamison.

"Hey Jack, It's been awhile luv" said a voice behind them.


	2. Escalation

**Took me a bit to put this up. Sorry about that as always thank you for leaving your input.**

Jack turned around to see a face he hadn't seen since the fall of Overwatch. Lena Oxton. "Lena it's been awhile" said Jack. Lena nodded perkily.

"That's true but I have a few questions. First how are you alive"? Asked Lena. Jack thought for a minute.

"How about we meet at some diner in the morning, and discuss this over breakfast" suggested Jack. Lena shrugged.

"Alright fine. Can you at least introduce me to your new…uh…friends" asked Lena. Giving Aleksandra a stare as if she looked slightly familiar. "Wait, I know who you are. Aleksandra Zaryanova. You competed for the title of world's strongest woman. You forfeited to fight against the omnics".

Aleksandra gave a proud smile at the mention of her exploits. "This is Lucio dos Santos, those two are Mako Rutledge, and Jamison Fawkes. You seem to have heard of Aleksandra" said Jack. "I guess we can meet at that diner just outside of the old Overwatch station".

Lena nodded, and walked away. She met a red headed woman standing at the edge of the street, and they walked away holding hands. "Is that her cousin" asked Aleksandra. Jack shook his head.

"No Lena's queer. That's her girlfriend" answered Jack. Lucio shrugged, and turned on a pair of earbuds, and started to take up his time by beatboxing. "Alright let's get to our new base". The team loaded into a van. Mako's motorcycle was kept in the very back. Jack, and Aleksandra sat up front, with Jamison lying on his side in the middle.

Mako worked to buff his motorcycle. Lucio just held Mako's tools, and handed them over whenever the big Australian needed them. It was about a twenty minute drive to a medium sized warehouse on the edge of town. "Kind of empty ain't it" observed Jamison. The building had almost nothing in it.

A couch that turned into a bed, a recliner chair, and a rug took up the room. Jamison immediately called dibs on the rug. That man was weird. Aleksandra shrugged, and leaned against a wall. "Are you sure" asked Lucio.

Aleksandra nodded, and closed her eyes. Lucio, and Jack split the bed. Making a little wall out of cushions from the couch. That was Afterwatch's first night in Kings Row.

 **Shambali Monastery, Nepal**

Genji Shimada sat cross-legged looking out at a distant mountain range. He spotted a black airship approaching from the east. A purple diamond was painted on the side, crossed with light blue lines. Genji remembered this symbol from his days with Overwatch. Talon.

Genji got to his feet, and ran to intercept the vehicle. A group of omnic monks stood as onlookers. Genji's master. Zenyatta stood among them. The airship landed. Genji had one hand on his blade. A man, and a woman stepped out.

Akande Ogundimu, and Moira O'deorain. "What do you want here" shouted Genji unsheathing his dragon blade. Akande extended his smaller hand in a friendly handshake.

"I have a proposition for you. There is a certain individual that wishes to bring humans, and omnics into another conflict. Talon has temporarily stopped our plans to take over the world to stop this threat. One of my associates used to work with you. Do you remember Gabriel Reyes" said Doomfist.

Genji's eyes widened. "Gabriel. No he is dead. He died at Switzerland" said Genji. Another individual walked out of the plane. This one wore a black robe, and a skull mask.

"That's where you're wrong kiddo" said the man. He got near Genji, and removed the skull mask. It was Gabriel Reyes. Almost exactly how Genji remembered him. Sure there were plenty of scars but he was supposed to be dead so that wasn't too terrible. "I came to ask if you'd help out just for old times sake" asked Gabriel.

Genji's master spoke up. "What does Talon have to say about the death of Mondatta" said Zenyatta. Akande bowed.

"I am truly sorry. I did not authorize that mission. I was in prison at the time. Maximillian gave Amelie her orders, and I now see why. To stir up tension between humans, and omnics" apologized Akande. Zenyatta seemed to accept this.

"I will give you this chance to prove yourself. I will assist you in this endeavor" said Zenyatta. Genji sheathed his blade.

'As will I" agreed Genji. The five of them got into the airship, and flew towards New Mexico to find another of Gabriel's former allies.

 **King's Row, Great Britain**

Afterwatch woke up the next morning, and met at the formerly agreed upon diner. Lena was already there when they arrived. There wasn't much on the menu. Just a lot of biscuit combos. Mako got the biscuit, and bacon combo. Aleksandra got pancakes. The only non-biscuit thing on the menu.

Lucio got his biscuits with eggs. Jamison decided to go with quite simple biscuits, and gravy. With a cup of Boba Tea. Jack enjoyed a blueberry biscuit. While Lena just sipped a cup of coffee. "Nice to see you finally got away from your problem with caffeine" said Jack.

"Well when I don't use my Chronal Accelerator everyday it doesn't affect me as much" said Lena. "Alright. You said you'd answer my questions today. How did you all meet, and what are you doing".

Jack cleared his throat after taking a bite of his biscuit. "A few months ago there was almost a second omnic crisis. I found this out and assembled a team. A pair of former Junkers. Mako, and Jamison. A Russian soldier, Aleksandra. A Brazilian freedom fighter, Lucio, and a reformed Bastion unit" said Jack.

"You've got a Bastion unit. Where do you keep it"? Asked Lena.

"Usually Lucio keeps him in a backpack. Bastion used an extremely powerful bomb to destroy the aggressive omnics. He was destroyed in the blast. All we could save was his head. I was hoping to get Torbjorn to fix him, but I haven't been able to get in contact with him" said Jack.

"RIP, beep guy" Jamison chimed in. Lena's head drooped.

"Sorry to hear about that. It's nice to hear that Overwatch is back in town. Well sort of anyway" said Lena. "Are you taking help from anywhere. It'd be nice to go back to old times".

Jack thought for a second. "If you're fine with it. I won't turn help away, but you might want to stay in your apartment we've got no more room right now in the warehouse" said Jack.

Lena smiled. "Sounds good". All of a sudden a loud boom sounded outside. An OR15 unit could be seen through the window. Stomping on cars, and shooting at civilians. "Good thing my paranoid self always keeps my pulse pistols around" said Lena. Pulling out her pistols.

Afterwatch ran out of the diner guns blazing.


	3. Getting the gang back together

**Alright I've got to be serious right now. If you haven't guessed already I'm trying to bring in every playable Overwatch hero together to fight by the end of this story. If every hero doesn't have major dialogue, or huge contributions to the story. I'm sorry I have 26 characters to fit in here. They will have major points eventually. There will be a lot of Afterwatch. I have tons of fun writing this, and it's going to be going on for a long time. With that out of the way. Enjoy.**

 **Route 66, United States**

Gabriel, Genji, and Moira casually walked beside of the road. Akande had landed the airship on the outskirts of town. Gabriel only had one more theory on help to be had. Jesse Mccree, the fourth and final former member of Blackwatch.

After looking around in Santa Fe, it appeared Jesse had been drifting quite a bit. Moira observed the town's residents. "Half of them look like cowboys, the other half look completely normal. Who knew such a place would put up with omnics so well" she said.

"Eh the Deadlock Gang is in charge around here. They don't care who lives in their town so long as they pay their bills, or they join up with them" said Gabriel. He had only been to Deadlock Gorge once before, to run out the Deadlock gang. He'd ended up recruiting Jesse instead.

"I don't see Jesse anywhere. You're sure the train dropped him off here" asked Genji. Gabriel looked around.

"Last I heard he was" started Gabriel but he was cut off.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Gabriel Reyes. Big fancy leader of Blackwatch" said a Deadlock gang member.

Gabriel brought out a pair of Hellfire shotguns. Genji readied three shurikens. Moira extended her right hand, and a purple beam appeared. "You should keep up with current events more. Blackwatch got shut down" said Gabriel.

"Eh. I've still got beef with you" said the Deadlock. A larger group of Deadlocks backed up the cowboy.

"Well I sure as hell don't" said an onlooker. Another westerner with a red bandanna, a prosthetic arm, and a belt buckle that said BAMF. Jesse Mccree spit out his cigar, and shouted. "ITS HIGH NOON". Every Deadlock either fled in terror, or fell to the ground dead.

"Jesse" said Genji. Extending his hand for a handshake. Jesse obliged.

"What brings you around these parts. Ha-ha. Gabe, you know the Deadlocks hate you. Hell, they barely put up with me. Well probably not anymore" said Jesse. Surveying the carnage.

"Cut to the chase, Gabriel. Jesse, we require your assistance" said Moira. Jesse raised an eyebrow. The two of them had never exactly seen eye to eye.

"Huh, here I was thinking my old Blackwatch buddies had just come to have a little reunion. I'll help ya" said Jesse.

Genji cocked his head. "You don't even know what you're signing up for" he said.

"Ah, if by the book cyborg is in on it. It can't be anything too bad" said Jesse.

"A bad omnic, Maximillian has created an army to get rid of the human race" said Gabriel. Jesse snapped his finger.

"Well then. I'm double-in" said Jesse. The former Blackwatch agents walked back towards the airship. When they returned. Zenyatta, and Sombra were having a game of chess. Amelie was reading a novel, while Akande worked on communications.

"There's a large scale attack staged by Maximillian going on in King's Row. It looks like Maximillian finally got what he wanted. The second omnic crisis has officially begun" said Akande. Gabriel started the ship in the direction of Great Britain.

 **King's Row, Great Britain**

Jack rolled out of the way of a null sector OR15's stomping foot. He fired three helix rockets into its head. The omnic's head blew up. Two more charged the Afterwatch leader. Lucio wall skated into the alley, and booped an OR15 into a wall. It crumpled against the impact.

Jack pulled a piece of shrapnel from a wall, and punctured the omnic's core. Lucio stopped to take a breather. "These things are tougher than I remember" said Jack. Putting down his biotic field to reinvigorate the two of them.

Lucio had switched his sonic amplifier so much that it was stuck on speed amplification. "Mako, and Lena are pinned down on the eastern part of the city. Aleksandra, and Jamison are having a tough time covering the retreating citizens on the western side" said Lucio.

He was keeping tabs on the fight. Jack reloaded his gun. "Numbers were never a problem the first time. It was just me, Gabe, Reinhardt, Ana, Torbjorn, and Angela. Somehow there are more, and tougher omnics this time. We need help" said Jack. "Tell them to regroup inside of the near the square".

Lucio nodded, and skated away. Jack sprinted towards the town square. He shot through omnics along the way. He beat the rest of his team there. He held out long enough for his them to arrive. "At least I'm not running low on ammo" said Mako. Picking up scrap, and loading it into his gun.

Lena threw a pulse bomb into a crowd of non-friendly bastion units. "Gee, how could you make friends with one of those" said Lena.

"Hey, beep boop bot was adorable" said Jamison. "WHAT'S THAT"! A large airship appeared over the battle. Five shapes dropped out of the airship. A blue skinned woman in a skin tight purple suit, a cyborg, a cowboy, a Shambali monk, and a large man with a giant gauntlet.

"The cavalry's here" said the cowboy, Jesse Mccree. Lena snapped her fingers, and looked annoyed.

"Hey that's my line" she said. The eleven heroes scrapped the omnics that were attacking King's Row. The airship landed after the battle was over.

Three more people stepped out of the plane. "Gabriel"? said Jack. He never expected to be saved by his old rival.

"In the flesh. You're still kicking" said Gabriel. Lena walked up to the blue skinned woman.

"Widowbitch" said Lena to the woman. The woman shrugged.

"Are you still sour after I beat you? You may call me Amelie Lacroix, or Amelie. Widowbitch is not an acceptable title" said Amelie.

"Talon. Why are you helping us" said Lucio? The big man, Akande explained.

"We were double crossed by an omnic named Maximillian. For now, at least I propose a temporary alliance. Maximillian has many more omnics on his side than this" said Akande.

Jack nodded. "Agreed, how many exactly".

"A lot" said Sombra. "I'm thinking thirteen of us won't be enough".

"Luckily there are more heroes in the world. We need to contact them before Maximillian attacks again" said Jack.

 **Remember if you like this story or have any interesting ideas, leave a review. They really help me know if people are enjoying my stories.**


	4. Watchpoint Gibraltar

**Watchpoint Gibraltar, Mediterranean**

Jack, Gabriel, and Zenyatta landed at the farthest point from Winston's lab. At least where Gabriel said that Winston had set up after Overwatch had been shut down. Gabriel refused to say exactly how he knew where Winston set up, although Jack had his suspicions.

They walked into the main compound on their way to meet Winston. However, the three of them ignored a small rowboat parked against the shore. The group made it to the arch. All entry points were closed.

A door was tightly shut under the arch, even the smaller stairways were closed off. "Looks like he upgraded security, since I…Uh…Paid a visit" said Gabriel. "I guess I can shadow-step up there but I don't know about you two".

Jack shrugged. "You go scout we'll find another way up" said Jack. Starting to walk away.

"May the Iris be in your favor" said Zenyatta following Jack. Gabriel shrugged, crossed his arms, and teleported to the top of the archway. He walked towards Winston's lab, and found the door open. That much was suspicious.

Gabriel carefully walked through the door. "Hey Winston. Where are you" yelled Gabriel. A huge shadow shifted through the lightless room. Gabriel turned around quickly. "Aww come on. We're getting the old gang back together. Jack's here. He just can't get over your blockades" explained Gabriel.

A huge pair of hands grabbed Gabriel by the neck, and lifted him from the ground. Winston stepped out of the gloom. "As if I can believe anything you say. Reaper" said Winston. Gabriel honestly wasn't too surprised. It made sense some of his old buddies, weren't exactly happy to see him.

"Shit" said Gabriel, as he looked into Winston's angry face.

As Gabriel got himself into that pickle Jack, and Zenyatta. Managed to find some more trouble. Zenyatta knocked on a door. The door budged by a little bit.

"Jack, I believe I found a way to get to Winston" said Zenyatta. He pushed open the door. A high pitched scream sounded from the room.

"Ahhh. Omnic" said the voice. Zenyatta had an answer for this kind of situation that usually worked for this kind of thing.

"Do not worry I mean no harm. We are all one in the- Yahhh" said Zenyatta. Jack sprinted to the door, and kicked it open.

"What's going on in here" demanded Jack. An Asian woman was standing in front of a Zenyatta-cickle. She was wearing extremely heavy snow gear, with a little dog like drone fluttering around her head.

"Hello. Are you Jack Morrison" she said. Jack was a little bit angry at this woman for freezing his, well he didn't know Zenyatta very well. But that omnic was nice, and peaceful.

"Yeah, and that's my friend you're freezing over there. Stop it" demanded Jack. The woman looked at Zenyatta.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that omnics were friendly now. I've been in Cryo stasis for a few years. I got Winston's transmission, and came here. But I can't seem to find him. I'm Mei nice to meet you" she said. Jack looked at Zenyatta.

"Can you defrost him please" asked Jack? Mei made a face.

"Um maybe. I've never tried" she answered. She flipped a switch on her freeze gun, and pulled the trigger. It sounded like a hair dryer.

Zenyatta was moving again in a minute. "Well, that was rather rude" observed Zenyatta.

Jack got an idea. "C'mon I have an idea" said Jack. Mei, and Zenyatta followed Jack back to the door that blocked the archway. "Freeze that" said Jack. Mei obliged and froze the doorway. "Now back away" said Jack. Mei got out of the blast zone, and Jack let loose a trio of helix rockets.

The door blew into a field of shrapnel. "Let's catch up with Gabriel" said Zenyatta. The three of them ran towards Winston's lab. The door was already open, and they rushed in to a crazy scene.

Winston had grabbed Gabriel by the head, and was shaking him in the air. "Do you have any idea what your betrayal caused. I've had to spend the last six months stuck inside this lab. I can't leave just because I'm a gorilla" Winston appeared to be lecturing Gabriel on all of his faults.

"Winston. Drop him" demanded Jack. Winston was caught off guard just hearing his voice. He dropped Gabriel who fell to the ground clutching his throat.

"Jack, is that actually you" asked Winston? Jack nodded.

"Yeah big guy it's me" said Jack. Winston looked at Zenyatta, and Mei with confusion.

"Um, can I ask who they are" asked Winston? "And why are you working with the Reaper? He's with Talon" said Winston. Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait Winston, you don't know who I am. I got your message, when I was in Antarctica" said Mei. Winston rubbed his chin.

"You must have had a computer with the old Overwatch code on it. That's the pin I sent the message to" said Winston. Jack helped Gabriel to his feet. Zenyatta gave him a harmony orb to help his bruised throat.

"Winston, there's something big happening. An evil omnic has started a second crisis. We need all the help we can get. A few months ago, I created another team called Afterwatch. Talon joined up with us a few days ago. We need you're help. We're getting Overwatch back together" said Jack.

Winston nodded. "I'm with you Jack. Although I don't quite trust Talon" said Winston. Throwing a meaningful look at Gabriel, who had recovered from Winston's throat hold.

"Eh, you don't have to. We're only sticking around until after the omnics are taken down" insisted Gabriel. Jack chose to ignore that comment.

"I want to help two" insisted Mei. Gabriel inspected her.

"What are you going to do? You don't look dangerous" said Gabriel. Mei threw an angry look his way.

"She turned Zenyatta into an omniccickle" said Jack. Gabriel took a double on Mei. The five heroes walked back to the airship, and took off towards Kings Row.


	5. Cairo

**Cairo, Egypt**

Aleksandra, and Lena walked through the crowed streets of Cairo. The former agent they were tasked with fighting was Ana Amari. Apparently, she used to live around this area, she was also supposed to be dead.

"Does anybody in Overwatch die. Gabriel didn't, Genji didn't, Jack didn't, and apparently Ana didn't either" asked Aleksandra. Lena shrugged.

"ya know, I'm starting to have my doubts. Angela is probably one of the best doctors ever. She fixes everything" said Lena looking around. "I only met Ana a few times. She founded Overwatch with Jack, and Gabriel. I came in later. I hope I can recognize her".

Every news station window they passed had reports of omnics attacking sites around the world. Oasis university, and Utopaea included. They stopped policeman driving down the street. "Do you know any Amari's in this city" they asked.

"Uh…Security chief Fareeha Amari came in from Giza yesterday. To defend against omnic attacks, other than her no. She's around the Helix tower downtown if you want to talk to her" said the policeman.

Aleksandra nodded. "Thank you we certainly would like to speak with her". She, and Lena started towards downtown.

"Don't mention being part of Overwatch. It's still illegal everywhere other than Great Britain" whispered Aleksandra to Lena. A masked figure, wearing a dark blue cape watched them from atop a building.

"What do you want with my Fareeha" she said to herself, as she watched Aleksandra, and Lena through a rifle scope. She holstered her weapon, stealthily began to follow them.

The two women made their way to the Helix tower, and looked up at it. "So, what floor would a security chief hang out on anyway" said Lena? Aleksandra shrugged.

"Eh, we should've asked when we had the chance" said Aleksandra. They walked into the building, and stopped in front of the receptionist's desk. "Do you know where Security Chief Amari is at the moment" asked Aleksandra?

"Standing right behind you" said someone behind them. An Egyptian woman in a blue jetsuit stood behind them. "I am Fareeha Amari, what do you want"?

"Can we speak with you outside" asked Lena? Fareeha lifted an eyebrow. She motioned for them to follow her.

"What is all this about" asked Fareeha? Lena looked around before answering.

"We're looking for Ana Amari, who is that to you. Do you know where she is" asked Lena?

"Ana Amari is my mother. She is also dead. Sorry if that disappoints you" said Fareeha. Aleksandra thought for a moment. Jack said Ana had faked her death, and made it look like she'd been killed by Amelie Lacroix. Amelie herself had been surprised to hear that Ana still lived.

Aleksandra couldn't believe that Ana would allow her daughter to believe her dead. Was it safe to tell Fareeha otherwise? "What if we told you she wasn't" said Lena.

"Who are you" demanded Fareeha? Not believing Lena. She got right up into the Brit's face.

"Lena Oxton" said Lena putting her hands up and backing away from Fareeha.

"I am Aleksandra Zaryanova. Overwatch is coming back together, and we need your mother's help. Jack Morrison sent us to find her" said Aleksandra. A robed figure dropped in the middle of them.

"Why would Jack try to bring us back together? The world made it perfectly clear we weren't necessary" said the figure pulling off a mask to reveal Ana Amari.

"MOTHER"! Shouted Fareeha. In complete shock at seeing her presumably dead mother alive.

"Yes, it is me Fareeha" answered Ana. Fareeha moved close to Ana. Ana assumed this was a hug so she was very surprised when Fareeha slapped her.

"Why would you do that. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" shouted Fareeha. Ana rubbed her now red cheek. Aleksandra, and Lena backed off. This was obviously a mother, and daughter thing, and neither one of them wanted to get involved in this argument.

"I wanted a quiet exit from Overwatch, so that my enemies would believe me dead, and leave my family in peace" said Ana. Fareeha was not appeased.

"You could've told me. You shouldn't have made your daughter go to your funeral" said Fareeha. Ana considered this.

"I am sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have faked my death. Allow me to make up for my mistake" said Ana.

Fareeha turned to Aleksandra. "When I was little I always dreamed of joining Overwatch. I want to help you. I assume you fight against the omnics" said Fareeha.

Aleksandra nodded. "That is correct. It will be nice to have some extra help" said Aleksandra. Ana faced Fareeha.

"You know I never wanted you to join Overwatch. That is a dangerous life, that I would never want for my child" said Ana. Fareeha was determined.

"Well I've always wanted to join Overwatch. I thought I'd never get that chance after it was shut down, so now that it's getting back together. There's no way I'm missing my chance" said Fareeha.

Ana looked at Aleksandra, and Lena. "You always wanted to help people" she said. Referring to Lena. "I'm glad you became more than an eager to please cadet. I will help you as well. Who else is Jack trying to bring together" asked Ana?

"Well I met Jack a couple of months ago. When I met him he'd already teamed up with a pair of former Junkers, and a tamed Bastion unit. We later found a resistance fighter Lucio dos Santos in Brazil. The bastion unit was destroyed in battle. Lena joined up a few days ago. Then two days ago. Talon decided to turn up, and they said they wanted to help" said Aleksandra.

"You trust Talon. That is a mistake" interrupted Ana.

"They haven't betrayed us yet" said Lena. Ana still shook her head.

"Yet. Go on" said Ana. Aleksandra continued her explanation.

"Genji, and Mccree arrived with Talon. As did a Shambali monk called Zenyatta. Yesterday Jack sent a message saying he got in contact with Winston, and a woman named Mei. The message said they are returning to King's Row. The Junkers Mako Rutledge, and Jamison Fawkes are with Genji in Hanamura trying to track down Genji's brother. Lucio, is with Amelie in Germany trying to find Reinhardt, Angela, and Torbjorn. Jack trusted Akande to lead a team in Numbani to investigate another possible hero" finished Aleksandra.

"Well you're getting close to enough people to fight, an almost unstoppable army of omnics" said Ana. The four of them went to catch an air flight to King's Row.

 **Undisclosed Talon Base**

Maximillian sat in a chair watching. Mako, Lucio, and Akande's progress in their respective locations. He tapped a button on a phone on a table beside of him.

"I would like to alert the police of the presence of illegal Overwatch activity occurring in the following cities. Hanamura, Eichenwalde, and Numbani" said Maximillian. He crossed his hands.

Overwatch coming back together just would not do.


	6. Near Assembly

**I'm sorry if uploads slow down. I'm starting a novel, and am probably going to focus on that more. I will however try to wrap up my fanfics.**

 **Hanamura, Japan**

Mako, Jamison, and Genji meandered down the crowded streets of Hanamura. "Is it always this crowded" complained Mako. Stepping around a group of locals.

"There is an exhibition at the arcade. Once we get away from here the crowds should thin out" said Genji. "Once we find my brother, I'd prefer to confront him alone".

Mako raised his eyebrow under his mask. "Didn't you say your brother almost killed you. What if he attacks you" said Mako.

"And you almost die twice. Almost dying is something you should only do once ya know" added Jamison.

"Fawkes, we've almost died like a dozen times before we joined up with Jack" said Mako. Jamison shrugged.

"Eh that was different we almost died while trying to get rich, and blow stuff up. That's totally worth it" said Jamison. Genji shook his head.

"Come, the temple is this way" said Genji. He motioned with his hand, and the three of them walked under an archway, and beside of a pagoda, with a giant golden bell hanging at its center.

A group of law enforcers were overlooking the arcade. The coms on their ears suddenly rung. They started to follow the Overwatch heroes. They stopped beside of another pagoda. "Stop right there. Fugitives of the law" shouted police officers.

"Well crap" said Jamison. Pulling out his frag launcher. Mako shook his head.

"We can't start a fight with cops" said Mako. "How would that make Overwatch look".

"Nah, but we can finish one if they start it" said Jamison.

"Jamison Fawkes, and Mako Rutledge, wanted for destruction of personal property, among many other offenses" shouted the police officers. Suddenly, an arrow appeared in his chest. The officers fired on the Overwatch agents.

Genji swift-striked through the officers. Mako grabbed one officer with his hook, and swung him around officers went flying left, and right.

Jamison grabbed his riptire off of his back. "Fire in the hole" he shouted. More officers showed up on the scene. A mech suit blasted through a wall, and joined the fight.

The mech suit fired a pair of mini cannons at the officers. A man jumped down from above them. He fired a bow, and small shards of arrows went everywhere.

The four of them, and the mech suit ran into the temple. They stopped running when they reached a hidden corridor in the back of the temple. "Genji. What have you gotten yourself into" complained the archer.

A young woman popped out of the mech. "Those police were a bunch of noobs. Fun game though" she said.

"That wasn't a game. Someone could've died" said Mako. The girl shook her head.

"Everything can be a game if you let it" she said. She brought out a cell phone and took a selfie with Genji. "That's going in the album".

"It has been too long Hanzo" said Genji.

"I told you already I cannot live at a monastery" said Hanzo. Genji shook his head.

"That is not the question brother. Overwatch is coming back together, and we need everyone who can help. Will you stand with us Hanzo" asked Genji?

Hanzo nodded. "I will help you, wandering has done me no good. Maybe this will be my redemption" said Hanzo.

"If you need help I'll come too. Name's Hana Song" said Hana. Mako rubbed his forehead. Jack was gonna get a real kick out of this one.

"Well we're going to have to sneak onto the next boat to King's Row" said Mako. The heroes moved towards the closest harbor.

 **Numbani, Nigeria**

Akande punched a policeman into a wall. "I already said. I'm not here with Talon" he said.

"Sorry pal, Overwatch isn't good with the law either" said a policeman. Akande threw him into the air with a rising uppercut.

Three other policemen fired on Akande. A shield came up in front of him in the nick of time. "For your own safety, please stay behind my protective barrier" said an OR15 omnic running in. An Indian woman ran beside of it.

"I take it you're the protector of Numbani, but who are you" said Akande to them.

The OR15 nodded. "I am Orisa. It is my mission to protect Numbani" she said.

"I am Satya Vaswani. I used to work with Vishkar until they started to side with an evil omnic called Maximillian" she said.

"Team up for special attack" said Orisa putting down a cylindrical canister.

Akande felt supercharged. "Get to cover" he yelled. He went into the air, and came back down with incredible force. "Meteor strike". Police vehicles went in all directions.

"Impressive" said Satya.

Akande cracked his knuckles. "Thank you. I have a proposition for you".

"Go ahead" said Orisa. She motioned with her fingers for Akande to continue.

"A man named Jack Morrison is bringing Overwatch back together to combat Maximillian. I've joined Overwatch, and we're looking for anyone else willing to help. Will you help us" asked Akande?

"I will protect the innocent" vowed Orisa.

"I may have tried to kill a member of Morrison's team once" said Satya. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Well so did I, but they let me in at least temporarily, so they probably won't have to much of a problem with you" said Akande. "We need to get back to King's Row quickly".

Satya smiled. "I believe I have a way of transporting us" she said. Satya moved her hands above each other to show a strange shape. A flower shaped machine appeared in front of her. A blue shimmering substance manifested above it.

"Your base is in King's Row correct" asked Satya? Akande nodded. "Good than this should lead to King's Row. If you're hesitant to trust it I'll go first". Satya stepped through the portal. Akande shrugged, and went through. Orisa followed him.

They stood in between a chair, a very surprised Moira, and a shocked Amelie.


	7. Assembled

**Dang it's been too long since I've sat down and wrote this**

 **Eichenwalde, Germany**

Lucio, and Jesse crouched behind of an old castle rampart. A group of policemen were patrolling past. Jack had sent them a message that police were on the look out for Overwatch activity. "Well, if these folks don't hurry up Reinhardt might leave the castle before we even get there" complained Jesse.

"Well we'll just have to wait" said Lucio. Humming to some music he was listening to on a pair of earbuds. They had tracked their three former Overwatch operatives. Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjorn Lindholm, and Angela Ziegler to Eichenwalde, and its surrounding area.

"So, what do you remember about these three" asked Lucio? Jesse twirled his peacekeeper to occupy himself.

"Reinhardt was real big, and loud. Always trying to do the right thing, although he didn't always know what that was" said Jesse. "Torbjorn loved his machines like his kids. He took pictures with each, and every single one making a big scrapbook. He was usually pleasant to be around. Angela was interesting. She was a guardian angel to all of us".

Lucio nodded, and stretched. He got to his feet, and started to move towards the castle entrance. The policemen had finally moved on. The two heroes made their way into the castle. There were still scorch marks on the floor. Casualties from the battle of Eichenwalde.

"So how far in do you think he went in" asked Jesse. Looking behind him to face Lucio. Suddenly a shotgun was pointed directly in his face. A young red headed woman was holding it. She had the tattoo of the Ironclad guild on her right arm. "Hello young lady" said Jesse.

"What do you want" she demanded. Jesse gave her a cocky half smile, and nervously laughed.

"We're just looking for an old friend from work. Have you seen Reinhardt anywhere? Big guy, blind in one eye" said Jesse. A loud booming voice called from down the hall.

"Jesse? Jesse Mccree? Let him in Brigette. It has been far too long my friend" called the voice. Brigette lowered the shotgun.

"Fine. But what about the other guy" she said? Jesse wiped some sweat from his brow.

"He's, uh with me" said Jesse. Reinhardt walked around the side of the doorway. He took in Lucio, and Jesse with scrutiny.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure" asked Reinhardt? Lucio spoke up.

'Well you see. Jack Morrison is trying to bring Overwatch back together. There is a second omnic crisis happening. King's Row is under siege. Talon's teamed up with us, so have a lot of the other Overwatch agents" said Lucio. Reinhardt rubbed his beard.

"So, there is another omnic war, and you need my help to defeat these robots" said Reinhardt. Lucio nodded.

"Well yeah. Your help as well as Torbjorn, and Angela's" said Lucio. Brigette seemed to tune in especially at the mention of Torbjorn. Reinhardt laughed heartily.

"I am with you" said Reinhardt. We'll just have to pick up my armor on the way out" said Reinhardt. Jesse nodded.

"We'll have plenty of time for that. We still need to find Torbjorn, and Angela" said Jesse.

"I can talk to my dad, if that'll speed things up" said Brigette. Lucio stood slack jawed.

"So, you're Torbjorn's daughter. Torbjorn has kids" said Lucio. Reinhardt nodded.

"Do not look so surprised. Torbjorn has many children. He keeps a scrapbook of them in his right pocket. The turret book is in his left" explained Reinhardt. "It would be nice to catch up with an old friend. Do you mind company Brigette"?

Brigette shook her head. "Course not" she said. "Jesse can you pick up Reinhardt's armor while we're speaking to Torbjorn. We can get three things done at once".

Jesse nodded. "I ticket it'll be in that big van we saw on the way" he said. Brigette nodded.

They spilt up three ways. Lucio went to look for Angela, Jesse collected the van, while Reinhardt, and Brigette went to find Torbjorn. Lucio found no trouble with the law travelling alone. He came across a large building with large German letters written above the door. A medical cross was above those letters. Lucio shrugged. Where else would the world's best doctor hang out.

Lucio entered the building, and almost ran straight into a man in a wheelchair. The man shouted something angrily at Lucio. Lucio didn't speak German so he didn't know what the man was actually shouting.

"Excuse me" said Lucio to a young man at a desk.

He said something in German. "I don't speak German. Where is Ziegler" asked Lucio? The young man not quite understanding what Lucio was saying, simply pointed towards a hallway. Lucio said thank you, and hoped the man understood him.

He pushed through the door to find a pale blond woman standing beside of a desk reading paper on a clip board. She noticed Lucio, and said something in German. "English please" requested Lucio.

"Sorry. Who are you" she asked? Putting down the clipboard, and taking off a pair of reading glasses.

"I'm Lucio. Jack Morrison sent me" said Lucio. "Are you Angela Ziegler"?

She nodded. "Yes, I'm Angela Ziegler. It's nice to know Jack is doing well. Why did he send you" asked Angela? Lucio took a deep breath preparing for a long explanation.

"Well a few months ago there was almost a second omnic crisis. Jack put together a new team to combat it. Last week an evil omnic named Maximillian took over Talon, and has officially started the second omnic war. Now we're looking for all the help we can get. You're the last one we need to find" explained Lucio.

Angela had a sad expression on her face. "I will not come with you. I am needed here" she said picking the clipboard up again.

"But we need you. The world needs you" said Lucio. Taking a few steps closer to Angela.

"Overwatch was shut down for a reason. When a single group has that much power corruption follows. Overwatch isn't the solution to all the worlds problems. That has already been proven. You should leave" said Angela. Putting her glasses back on.

"You're wrong" said Lucio. He made his way back to the van meeting up with the rest of the group.


	8. Battle for King's Row

**Sorry this has taken so long to be put up. As always enjoy.**

 **King's Row, Overwatch HQ**

Jack looked out at the team assembled before him. Former Overwatch, and Talon operatives. As well as heroes who wished to fight against Maximillian. Jack had been disappointed upon hearing that Angela had refused to join the fight, and he hadn't seen Torbjorn, or Reinhardt's squire since they arrived, but they would have to do.

"Alright listen up. I'm not gonna lie. Some of us might not make it out of this fight alive. And it will be an honor to fight beside each, and every single one of you. None of you have more right to be here than anyone else" said Jack.

Suddenly Satya tensed. "My turrets have been destroyed" she said. "Maximillian marches upon us" she said.

Jack reacted in an instant. "Mako. I need you Satya, Moira, and Jamison to drive vehicles, and work as our wheels. Everyone else help wherever you're needed.

Overwatch marched out to save the human race.

 **Below Overwatch HQ**

Brigitte poked her head through a door. She should be fighting beside Reinhardt, and Jack, but instead her father, Torbjorn needed her help for a "Dire" project. She carried a bucket of extra materials to Torbjorn. He hammered away at a large lump of metal.

"Why do you need me here anyway" complained Brigitte dropping the bucket. Torbjorn lifted the mask he was wearing.

"This is important. Overwatch needs every fighter it can muster, and right now we're missing a few" he said. Taking a scrap of metal, and adding it to the previous lump. Brigitte examined a cube of metal. It was roughly a rectangle, and had a screen on one end.

"What's this" she asked. Torbjorn continued hammering ignoring her question. She grunted annoyed at her father. She pressed a button on her midriff. Putting on her battle armor. Bringing out her flail.

She swung the weapon wishing she was helping in the fighting instead of repairing some weapon.

 **Outskirts of Eichenwalde**

Angela lay in her bed paralyzed by indecision. Had she made the right decision in refusing to join Overwatch. It was an organization doomed to fail, and yet if what the omnic Maximillian was doing was true then that may be the world's last hope.

She got up, and made a move to grab her staff. She stopped before her fingers closed around the weapon. But then again what if that wasn't true. If the world's armies could work together maybe they could win the battle.

She picked up the weapon. How dare she. How could Angela sit back, as her former teammates. Her friends fought for the world. What if they were already dead, and she could've done something.

Angela walked out of her temporary home, and jumped into a care. Hopefully she could rendezvous with Overwatch in time to help.

 **King's Row**

The battle was going badly. Mako sped down the street riding a Harley motorcycle covered in sentry turret. Satya held on for dear life behind him. In the side car Jamison, and Moira shared space.

One complete death trap of a vehicle would be more efficient than three not so death trappy vehicles. "How's it going by the omnium Jack" asked Satya over a radio.

Jack, Reinhardt, and Amelie were fighting near the omnium. A gunshot ran over the radio. "Amelie's hit" said Jack. After that the radio went out. They rounded a corner, and a legion of OR15's met them. Suddenly a graviton surge brought them into a side room.

The entirety of Overwatch was hiding out inside of a warehouse. "Why do our fights always end up like this" complained Jamison.

"Because we always bite off more than we can chew" retorted Aleksandra. Looking over Amelie who had a bullet wound in the middle of her chest. "Amelie didn't even make it here".

Reinhardt had a hand covering some hurt in his side. "This may be my last fight" said Reinhardt. "I fear I will share the same fate as Baldriech, stabbed by an omnic".

The building shuddered. The omnics were trying to topple the building over them. Genji laid a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "It was nice to fight by your side once more. Brother" he said.

"It is nice to find you alive" said Hanzo in return. Jack looked a Gabriel. They'd been best friends once. Gabriel noticed he was being looked at. He sighed.

"Alright look. I'm sorry for what I did. If I hadn't of betrayed Overwatch then we might've defeated Talon, and then Maximillian never would've had the power to do this" said Gabriel.

"I forgive you. For that anyway. It's behind us, if we're going to die I'd rather have one more friend than one more enemy" said Jack.

The building gave one last shudder before collapsing, and crushing Overwatch.

Maximillian walked outside among his omnics. He cackled seeing the shattered head of Orisa. Overwatch was dead, he had succeeded.

 **King's Row, Below the Overwatch HQ**

Torbjorn grabbed the rectangular piece of metal, and hammered it into place. He rechecked the battery. "I hope you were worth it" said Torbjorn to himself. Turning the battery on. A light that had been blank for six months suddenly switched to blue.

"Dah-dwee. Beep boop"


	9. WE ARE OVERWATCH

**Alright so I'm gonna get real. Afterwatch has lost its buzz with me. At least for the time being. I'm finishing this story and I might have one more in me before I totally abandon it. Of course my next story will be up later today, or tomorrow. Marvelwatch. Yes it takes place in the Overwatch universe but it will mostly revolve around marvel superheroes.**

 **King's Row, Great Britain**

Maximillian spoke to another omnic. A different unit that hadn't been seen since the original omnic crisis at the battle of Eichenwalde. An OR14, the precouser to the OR15 only with a blade instead of a cannon. A direct counter to the German Crusader Units. "Set a course for the United States. It'll be fun to steal their freedom" he said. The larger omnic made a cybertronic roar and galloped away.

Maximillian relished in his victory doing a little jig. They'd all fall eventually. That was when he heard a revving engine. A truck barreled down the street. A turret standing on the hood of the truck. Torbjorn Lindholm sat at the wheel. Brigitte took up the passenger. Maximillian rubbed his head. So what he'd missed a few. What could two heroes do against an entire army of omnics.

"Light it up" commanded Maximillian. A group of Nulltrooper raised their arms and blasted the vehicle. The ammunition simply pinged off the car. A blue aura surrounded it akin to Reinhardt's shield.

"Yer gonna have t'do better than that you waste of metal" shouted Torbjorn. His turret blasted through the Nulltroopers. An OR14 roared and charged the car. The shield would not stop the blade of the powerful omnic. The turret could not take it down fast enough.

"Papa" said Brigitte. Torbjorn nodded.

"I see it" he shouted. Doing a hard right. Exposing the contents in the back of the truck. Bastion.

The good omnic filled the OR with lead from head to feet. "Dwee-dwoo" said Bastion. Obviously trying to sound menacing.

Maximillian gave a jump. The toaster was back. Impossible it'd been killed by that Junker's bomb all those months ago. Destroying his well earned Titan.

"Kill them. Destroy them all" shouted Maximillian. Running behind a mail box and cowering.

Brigitte stepped out of the car and swung her rocket flail above her head. Smacking the approaching omnics left and right. "There's too many of them" she said. Raising her shield to cut of a charging omnic than wiping it off of the surface like it was a fly.

Torbjorn smacked a robot in the face with his hammer. "I can see that too" he said. A blade thrust through the window sticking Torbjorn to the opposite side of the car.

"PAPA"! Yelled Brigitte. Using her lapse in attention an Eradicater knocked her off of the vehicle. Bastion was crawling with omnics with nothing else to distract them.

"Beep, boop" said Bastion angrily. He'd just come back he didn't want to be destroyed again. Suddenly an angelic presence floated down from the sky. A blonde woman wielding a staff. She held up her right hand, and a bright light came above her.

"Heroes never die"

For a time, nothing happened, total silence except for the beeps coming from omnics on the ground. Suddenly a giant hairy fist sprouted from the rubble of the building where the rest of Overwatch had been felled.

Followed by an enraged Winston.

The gorilla beat his chest and started tearing down omnics. Crushing them with his bare fists. Heroes sprouted out from the rubble everywhere. Jack, Lena, Genji, Akande, Reinhardt. All of them. Jack fired a volley of bullets into the mass of omnics.

Firing a trio of Helix rockets into an Eradicator. "RALLY TO ME" shouted Brigitte. Holding up her mace. Fighting side by side with Reinhardt. Hammer, and mace equally efficient.

Jamison threw a concussion mine right onto an OR14's face. A simple click of a button and it was dead. Gabriel was a giant cloud of black mist. He was everywhere and nowhere at once. Firing his shotguns with deadly accuracy.

Hanzo released the dragons. The two blue serpentine beasts destroyed omnics simply by floating through them. A mythical roar went throughout the battlefield. Aleksandra delivered a right hook to an omnic attacking Bastion. "Good to see you again, comrade" she said. Bastion beeped happily and fired into the enemies who were now thinning out.

Ana lifted her right arm and fired a syringe into the nearby Mako. The man was covered in what seemed to be blue lightning. "Oh yeah" he said. Adding a crank to his scrap gun and mowing through omnics.

Genji used his dragonblade beside of Akande who was punching omnics into next week. "For a Talon agent, you fight well" said the cyborg.

Akande gave a wry smile. "Well I'm beginning to rethink my position" he said. It was a total riot. Heroes were using ultimates everywhere. Showing off the best of their skills. Until the only enemy was Maximillian cowering behind the mailbox.

The evil omnic looked behind him. Winston towered over him. "Surely we can forgive and forget" said Maximillian. Pointing at Gabriel as if trying to make a point. Winston grabbed the omnic and lifted him by the throat.

"No, we cannot" he said. Crushing the omnic's head with his fist.

 **Epilouge**

 **A news broadcast**

The screen was taken up by Jack Morrison addressing an assembled crowd. One arm raised. "The international group called Overwatch has resurfaced. Much to the happiness of the public. They have made multiple Watchpoint's around the world establishing Watchpoint Gibraltar as their main base. The former terrorist group Talon has joined with them. All is well within the world"

 **An unknown location**

Snow fell around the assembled Overwatch team. They were standing around on a platform high above the sky. Training bots flew from here to there.

Every hero was assembled there. From Ana to Zenyatta. Jack addressed them while standing with them. A screen showing his face as he spoke was shown above them. So they could see their leaders face as he spoke, and he could stand as one of them at the same time. "We are Heroes, Mercenaries, Adventurers, Oddities" he said. Jack was just finishing up his speech.

We are Overwatch.

 **END**


End file.
